


My First Dildo / Just Right

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: community: qaf_drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-09
Updated: 2007-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First Dildo / Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's QaF_Drabbles community  
> Prompt: Sex Toys

**Title:** My First Dildo  
**Timeframe:** Season One

After buying his first dildo -- or what his mind stubbornly kept referring to as My First Dildo, like the children's learning aids he saw scattered about Lindsay and Mel's -- Justin kept it hidden at the bottom of his backpack. He couldn't leave it in his room, not with Debbie's somewhat skewed concept of personal privacy, and though he spent many nights at Brian's, backpack in hand, he didn't have the nerve to take it out. The cheapest one had been all he could afford. He worried that it would offend Brian's oh-so-elite sensibilities.

Turns out Brian didn't mind a bit.

 

...Aaaaand the sequel. ;p

**Title:** Just Right  
**Timeframe:** Season One

Brian turned the object over in his hands, watching Justin from under long lashes. "How long have you been hiding this?"

Justin licked his lips, and the action went straight to Brian's dick. This interrogation wasn't going to last very long.

"A couple of weeks," Justin mumbled.

"Why?"

"I--," Justin stammered. "I don't know."

Brian arched a brow, and waited.

Justin squirmed. "It just seemed… not your style," he said. "I thought maybe it was too cheap, or too small, or--"

"Relax, Goldilocks," Brian said. He palmed Justin's chest, sending the kid sprawling gently to the mattress. "It's _just_ right."


End file.
